


Wait for nothing (but appreciate everything)

by CeiloDiLiberta



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arcobaleno Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fluff, Multi, Nana is a great mom, Out of Character, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Nana's A+ Parenting, Self-Indulgent, The Author Regrets Nothing, There’s going to be cursing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men, she will destroy the world for tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeiloDiLiberta/pseuds/CeiloDiLiberta
Summary: When Tsuna was five years old he meet a man with kind eyes and a sad smile. On that day he's entire world changed.





	1. The end is just another beginning

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps tsunas chest* This sky can fit so many elements in it  
> \---
> 
> Sorry, I had to. But anyway, I've been wanting to do an Arcobaleno!Tsuna for a while now. KHR has been a favorite of mine since I first read it years ago so knowing there's still a community of people actively reading and writing, is really uplifting.  
> Hopefully you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Non beta’d so let me known if there’s any mistakes

The betrayal of Luce still leaves a bitter taste in the chosen Arcobaleno’s mouths, it's seared in their minds even as they are forced to gather by her bedside as she begins her journey to Death’s embrace.

 

Reborn stares at the dying Sky, one that could have been his had things gone differently. If she hadn’t already been fully bonded, if she had decided to trust them and gave them a choice instead of lying with her honey-soaked words  and forcing them to play a part in a curse they never agreed with. (He wonders if any of them would have stayed had they known). If she hadn’t decided to betray them, to betray him. He remembers her kindness, the way she lit up with room with her Sky flames, the way she drew each and every one of them in with her smiles and treats, with her promises of safety and care. How she formed latent bonds with each of them, gained their trust, _gained their names_ , only to throw everything away when she brought them all to Checkerface like lambs to a slaughter.

 

He remembers how it felt to have the curse latch onto to his flames, onto his very being. How it sucked out each and everyone of their lives without restraint until they were forced into the bodies of infants, how Luce smiled at them still, claimed it was their duty, that they should be _honored_ they were Chosen. How they fled the moment the Incident ended, with their too small bodies and anger flooding even the calmest of veins.

 

Reborn threw himself even harder into his work, didn’t stop even when exhaustion plagued at his senses. He throws himself into every field he can get his hands into, deadly and free aside from the Curse. He ensures that despite his new body, everyone remembers why he was called the Greatest Hitman, and if his ways are a little more violent and sadistic then before, well that’s nobody’s business but his own.

 

Viper threw themselves into the Varia, takes reign of the finances and distracts themselves with their own illusions and the monotonous movement of cash. Numbers don’t lie, and there is a price for everything in this world, Viper understands this now. They won’t make the same mistake a second time.

 

Skull, the least underground of them all, drowned himself in stunt work that bordered on suicidal. He earns the name ‘Immortal Skull’ for his daring, and dips into the darker side of the underground. He’s an Arcobaleno now, after all, even if everyone says he’s the weakest. He doesn’t have much of a choice anymore.

 

Fon disappears back to the Chinese Triads, he throws himself harder into his martial arts, into learning how to quell his own Stormy anger.  He does his best to avoid what little family he has left, torn between the worry of the Triads breathing down his back and Curse that now follows him like a disease.

 

Lal and Colonello avoid each other as much as possible. Lal can’t stand the knowledge that he took her place - sacrificed himself to the curse for her, and Colonello can’t stand to see the grey pacifier that hangs around her neck. A sign that he didn’t save her completely. He can’t stand to see her guilt-stricken face when her eyes lock with his own light blue pacifier, her guilt eating away at her the same way the curse eats away at him.

 

Verde locks himself in his lab, erratically shifting between trying to find a way to end the cruse, and a mixture of resignation and apathy when it all becomes too much. When the knowledge that they’re going to die like the countless Arcobaleno’s before them becomes overwhelming and he can no longer breathe.

 

Luce’s death changes nothing at all. They’re still stuck in those cursed child-like bodies as they wait for Checkerface to arrive and pass the pacifier onto it’s next bearer: Luce’s daughter, Aria. She smiles and looks just like her mother, spouting the same shit of how they should be _grateful_ they were Chosen, how the curse was a _blessing_ that her mother bestowed upon them. How they should be _thankful_ that they got to work with _two_ Skies when most Elements would kill to even meet one. They hate her already, just like they grew to hate Luce and her holier-than-thou ideology. The only solace they find is that she, like her mother, already formed her Guardian bonds.

 

They’ve all long since come to a realization that they will die without ever meeting a proper Sky, one that was supposed to care for and love them as much as they care about them. Instead they were going to die for a curse they had no choice with for a power-blinded Sky and their mistaken ideals.

 

Checkerface appears with little fanfare. With his arrival, the Sky pacifier vanishes from Luce’s clasped hand to reappear in Checkerface’s outstretched one. Aria takes a step forward, her chin up as she walks towards her Fate.

* * *

 

Tsuna is five years old when a soft voice in his head whispers at him to go to the park early instead of staying home with his Mama. It is the same voice that whispers in his head whenever he nearly trips, or when Ms. Shiroma is looking at him and he needs to pay attention again in class.

 

Tsuna is five years old when he meets a smiling man with sad eyes. (The voice whispers at him to go nearer, trust the man, this is important. And Tsuna knows to trust the voice, it will not do anything to hurt him, even if it asks him to do things he would rather not.)

 

Nonetheless, Tsuna takes a seat next the smiling man. No words pass between the two as the wind blows. The smiling man seems to be in no hurry to speak, and Tsuna has never been one to mind the silence. (It is important after all, the voice whispers, that the smiling man be free to make his decisions in his own time. His task is not one to be taken lightly.)

 

Wordlessly, Kawahira reveals the orange pacifier in his hand, sadness tainting his smile now. His breath catches as the young Sky’s eyes turn molten before he lowers his head. (This is important, the voice whispers insistently. This is yours, it purrs in his mind).

 

Tsuna is five years old when the weight of the pacifier is placed around his neck, the man's smile is replaced by a small frown although he offers no apology.  Instead he settles closer to the little Sky and finally offers to talk to him.

 

Kawahira’s heart breaks at what his hand is forced to do, but the  Arcobaleno need a Sky and Sepira’s line hadn’t been able to produce a pure enough Sky after Luce. While Aria was strong in her own right, and she had the same charisma that all Sky seem to embody, she wasn’t _enough_ not for the Arcobaleno, not for the Tri-ni-sette. He will do what he must to ensure that this world continues, even if it means that he must condemn a child. This world is all he has left.

 

Kawahira is tempted to leave their conversations at idle chat, there is no need to thrust the young boy into a panic, and normally he would have - after all he has no reason to play favorites with the young Sky, and he has left bearers unknowing before. But the Sky that sings beneath the child’s skin makes him hesitate. It’s purer than Luce’s - who he would begrudgingly admits was one of the strongest Sky bearers he’s cursed, nearing his dear Sepira in purity and strength. He can barely taste the young Sky’s Flames in the air and, the beginnings of Harmonization forming with the area around them, but it’s enough to know that the child will rise above Luce - has the potential to rise above Sepira. And while that should scare him, should make him angry that a mortal could be better than Sepira, he can’t bring himself to be angry at the small Sky that has yet to speak a word. That has given him free rein of how this interaction would go down without any expectations. That has not run away yet despite the fact that there is nothing keeping him here.

 

A soft chuckle flutters through the air as he finally turns to the little Sky. “What is your name, little one?”

 

The child perks up, “Tsuna! But Mama calls me Tsu-kun!” The young Sky chirps, a wide smiles plays on his face.

 

“Hello, Tsuna. I’m Kawahira, have you ever heard of a group called the Arcobaleno?”


	2. Home is the Fire that sings in his veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they know where they’re going? Hopefully they stay together, after all it’s awfully lonely when there’s no one by your side. Oh, or maybe they’re like the birds that make nests on the tree outside of his window. Mama said that they still with their families until they’re big enough to fly away on their own, free to return whenever they wanted. Maybe the floating petals are the same then? They can go wherever they want thanks to the wind and if one day they return to the trees they came from, well than that will be their choice.

Kawahira smiles easily at the young Sky’s confused face. It came as no surprise to the Tri-Ni-Sette ambassador, the young Sky before him had not startled at the sight of the pacifier like those well versed in the underworld would have. That was good on one hand and unfortunate on the other. He was  _ happy _ the young Sky in front of him had not been thrust into the underworld, but he had no knowledge of the Flames of Sky, or what it would mean to be a  _ home _ . 

 

Kawahira hums softly, pushing his worries down, well if the child knows nothing then it would be best to start at the beginning. “The Arcobaleno are the Strongest Seven Flame bearers,” the confusion on the child’s face deepens but Kawahira continues smoothly. “There is a bearer for each flame type, and each flame has its own unique properties.” He waits for Tsuna’s nod before continuing, “There are Strom, Rain, Cloud, Mist, Lightening, Sun and Sky Flames. The Storm Flames have the property of Disintegration. Storm has the ability to corrode anything that it touches., making it the most destructive of the Flame types. It is also the one that resembles fire the most. Rain can be thought of as the opposite, with tranquility as its property.  The Sky Flame- the one that sleeps within you- has the property of ‘harmony.’” 

 

Kawahira allows a moment for the child to fully absorb the influx of new information, his amber eyes flashing gold on occasion. Kawahira doesn’t try to fight the upward tug on his lip, the child’s Intuition is strong. He thought so when the child approached him with no questions or worries, but those eyes, those Flame burnt eyes only furthered to solidify it. 

 

“As a Sky,” Kawjira breaks the silence once again. “You are Special. You are a  _ home _ . You give the elements a place of rest, somewhere they can return to. You,” he pauses here, his eyes going distant. “You allow what is yours to come and go with the knowledge that you accept them no matter what. That no matter what life throws at them and at you, you stand side by side. You care for them and in turn they care for you. It’s a balance, a-”

 

“Harmony.”

 

“...what?” Kawahira watched as the young Sky flushed before taking a deep breath.

 

“It’s a harmony? The relationship between a Sky and the,uh, Elements? They take care of each other, and keep each other safe, right? But, it’s an equal thing. Kinda? At least it  _ feels _ like it?” Tsunayoshi’s face scrunched up, his fingers drumming silently on the bench next to him. 

 

“Feels, not sounds?” Kawahira hummed at the Sky’s wording.

 

“Mmmm, no? Or yes?  _ Feels _ because its more than just the balance, more than just than just the Sky and Elements?” His eyes turn molten as he continues to speak, Kawahira breath catching in his throat. “It’s, I don’t know, deeper? You said the Sky was a home, but homes aren’t just for certain people they’re for everyone. Everyone deserves a home they can go to and rest. Somewhere they can be themselves and bond with the others who also call that place- or person- home. So, it’s not just the Sky and Element. It’s Element and Element as well. The Sky is only one part of the home.”

 

For a moment he does not see Tsunayoshi, in his eyes he sees Giotto. He sees Tsunayoshi’s ancestor in the way his eyes burn with knowledge he doesn’t fully understand, in the way his Flames back each word that falls from his lips. Giotto shines through even after 600 hundred years of distance, but through the child’s words he sees his dearest Sepria. Or at least the Sepria before she left them, left him behind.

 

He does not speak, instead he watches as the gold fades from the young Sky’s eyes. Their sharpness lost as they return to their normal soft caramel. How the child’s controuts, confusion dancing in his eyes before quick bursts of gold pass. His Intuition helping make sense of his own words and their weight. Words that left his mouth but weren’t fully his just yet. But that was fine, the Sky was young -the youngest Arcobaleno ever- he had some time to learn. Not much though, Kawahira had to remind himself, because he had sentenced this child to die. No, the child didn’t have much time at all.

 

He leaves the rest of the Elements to unexplained for now. The child will be able to find out about them on their own time, he has wasted enough time as it is. ( It has absolutely nothing to do with the Sky sleeping in the child that calls subconsciously to his Mist. It has been so long since a Sky has called to him, so long since his dear Sephira shattered their bond. And while he knows restraint, knows that the Sky sitting next to him is not - cannot be- his own, he  _ wants _ . More than he wants a way for this curse to end, more than he wants a way to finally join Sepira and his Family.) He squashes down the desire of his Flames, and plasters a smile on his face, far too wide to be natural but it’ll have to do. He fails to notice the small frown that begins to tug at the young Sky’s lips.

 

Instead he moves on, voice chipper. “Now then, shall I tell you who your Elements - the Arcobaleno- are?” 

 

He is unprepared for the stilling of the air around them, the stopping of the constant movement of the young Sky’s flames, nor is he prepared for it when his Flames begin again. Their movement is slow in the air around them, curling and flexing, raw strength and potential. (Aria would have never held up as the Arcobaleno’s Sky, not with this unaffilited Sky practically oozing harmony.) 

 

“ **_No_ ** ,” Tsuna voice pierces through the air. The voice hissed in his ear, ‘no names, no aliases. They must tell us on their own. Must trust us as their own.  _ We must earn it. It is not our right to know it, nor is it his right to tell us. _ ’ “ **_No names_ ** ,” Tsuna repeats, his voice layered with his Flames. 

 

Kawahira simply nods. He does not understand the importance of the Seven’s names, but Luce has denied him as well when he made the same offer. Perhaps it was a Sky thing? Sepira had no need for his information, she found out she needed to on her own - not that her Earthlings ever hide anything from her in the first place. Although, he feels that the reason for denial was different. It may not be his place to say, as the one who gave Luce the pacifier in the first place - being a bearer for the Tri-Ni-Sette was a Giglio Nero birthright and while they held the Mare Rings for generations, despite not being able to use them, it was time for the Pacifiers to come home. He remembers when he first offered the Seven’s names to Luce, how instead of a simple yes or no like he had expected, she had asked for a condition. She would take the Chosen Seven to the proper meeting place in three months time, and if by that time the Elements has not decided she was worthy of their names, he would give them to her. 

 

The Seven were careful around their new ‘Boss’ but Luce was warm like Sepira, was motherly and caring and had a way about her that broke people down until they wanted to stay by her side. Perhaps that too was a factor of the Sky’s Harmony, or perhaps it was something that she got from her diluted Earthling blood. He wasn’t too sure. Before the decline of his people, the other Earthlings would have followed Sepira until the end of time, into eternity if that’s what she asked for. And, when it was only the two of them left, he would have followed her still. She was Home. (If she hadn’t chosen humans over him, would he still have a place that calls to him? Would he still have a place to call home? Would he still be commendmend to curse the  very creatures that his Sepira loved so dearly?) It's ironic, truly, how much Sepira loved humans, how she threw away the last of her kind to live amongst them, to be like they are, only for her descendants to view themselves as Holy, something so far above their Elemental counterparts. And yet, despite their views, despite the generation that span between the two of them, both Luce and Sepira betrayed their own.

 

He watches the young Sky from the corner of his eye and waits. Will he be like Luce and ask for a condition? 

* * *

 

The winds blows between them as the silence stretches, amber eyes glancing at him every so often before returning to the clouds above them. He does not turn to speak to Kawahira, content in allowing him to continue whenever the man felt like it. 

 

He does not understand why the voice is so insistent that he cannot know their names (he  _ wants _   to know them, to know about the people that he is supposed to be a ‘home’ for, but the voice will not lead him the wrong way. So no matter how desperately he  _ wants _ he can swallow it and be patient. He’s gotten very good at being patience, at least that’s what the adults say when he’s waiting for his Mama to remember him again.)

 

The wind picks up petals from the surrounding cherry blossoms and Tsuna follows their path watching as they are caressed and carried into the endless horizon, going to a place his eyes can no longer follow. What they will find there he does not know, but their fleeting beauty is enough to entrap him. 

 

Do they know where they’re going? Hopefully they stay together, after all it’s awfully lonely when there’s no one by your side. Oh, or maybe they’re like the birds that make nests  on the tree outside of his window. Mama said that they still with their families until they’re big enough to fly away on their own, free to return whenever they wanted. Maybe the floating petals are the same then? They can go wherever they want thanks to the wind and if one day they return to the trees they came from, well than that will be their choice. 

 

“Can you tell me about them?” His voice is soft against the silence that surrounds them.

 

Kawahira blinks in surprise before a chuckle falls from his lips. “Of course, Tsunayoshi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys, 1400 hits and 200+ kudos after one chapter?? You guys are going to make me cry.   
> Thank you all so much for reading this story and I'm glad you all are liking it so far! Sorry this chapter took so long to come out I've had most of it written for a while but it was missing just a few connectors that completed the chapter.   
> I have a lot of ideas and I can see them but putting them in words is kinda hard sometimes sadly. 
> 
> Hopefully the next update will come soon, until then!
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


	3. Tears of the Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What would you like to know?" Kawahira asked the young Sky. If not names what else would Kawahira say. He wasn't close with the Arcobaleno.
> 
> "What are they like?"
> 
> "They were strong..."
> 
> "Besides that, obviously."
> 
> "I think, i think, Luce would have liked having them as her elements if she would have given them they chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to go through and reply to everyone's comments since I was struck on this chapter (and letting everyone know that an update probably wouldn't be until the end of the month) and no sooner did I finish replying did end up knocking out this chapter. So there that. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you all think!
> 
> Also!! You guys are wild, 350 kudos and 2350 reads???? Thank you guys so so much. It means the world to me that you all like this story so far.

"What would you like to know?" Kawahira asked the young Sky. If not names what else would Kawahira say. He wasn't close with the Arcobaleno.

 

"What are they like?"

 

"They were strong..."

 

"Besides that, obviously."

 

"I think, i think, Luce would have liked having them as her elements if she would have given them they chance."

 

"...Did they like Luce?"

 

"I would think so, but I am not them."

 

The young Sky puffs out his cheeks, he wants to understand the people he is supposed to be a home to but he also wants to understand the man that is next to him. He has time, he knows, to learn about the people he is supposed to be a home to. (The voice agrees that there are very few things that he should know about them before actually meeting them. It would be better for them to talk to him, to trust him enough with the information that he so desires.)

 

"What about you then?"

 

The Earthling blinks, slightly startled. "What about me?'

 

"Do you think you would have liked Luce if she would have given you chance."

 

"I am not a choice, child."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because that simply not how it has been." 

 

"Maybe not how it has been but it can be how it is now."

 

"No."

 

"And why not?" Tsuna knew he was whining, knew that it was annoying and that there was no need for it. But, he couldn't understand it. The man beside him preached home and safety and yet denied himself the very things he was trying to give to the Arcobaleno? Why couldn't he have the same? Unless he already had a Sky to call home? (His head rang at that a yes and a no. Used to, but no longer. Painful. Its so painful.) 

 

"There is no home for me." It was spoke with such finality that Tsuna almost dropped it, let the whole topic go or rather maneuvered it back to safer waters, but that wouldn't help either of them. (The voice purred that he was right. Kawahira needed this, and as much as it hurt, Tsuna was going to do it.)

 

"There is a home for everyone."

 

"No for me, not anymore."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because!" Mist Flames surged from the man beside him, chaotic and lapping at everything they could reach. They flared as the man glared at Tsunayoshi and upon meeting the golden gaze filled with nothing but patience and kindness, withered and died away. 

 

"Because," Kawahira began again. He was tired, so very tired, but he wanted to tell the young Sky before him even if it was his burden to bare. "Because my home left me long ago."

 

The words were coated in sorrow and held so much exhaustion that it made the  young Sky frown. 

 

"Where did the Sky go?" Had she died? Tsuna was smart, he knew that people went away sometimes and they didn't come back, his Mama taught him that when Grandpa stopped calling. If Kawahira's Sky went away then of course he would be sad, but that's okay! Being sad just meant that you cared a whole lot about the person. Mama was sad for a while after Grandpa died, but she got better. She smiles more and reminds of Grandpa make her determined now instead of saddened

 

Maybe the death was fresh? No wonder it was hurting so much. He was all alone, dealing with his loss. 

 

(The voice hissed in the back of his mind, no death was not what took Kawahira's Sky from him. Not at first. Death came, like it always will, but death did not steal them away."

 

"She..." The elder man took a shuddering breath. "She found others that she cared for. In the end she care more about them than me. Than us. Luce was a lot like her." The smile that tugs on his lips is filled with so much sadness that it makes the young Sky's heart ache. A humorless chuckle tears through his lips. "I guess that makes sense, they were related after all."

 

"Luce was related to your Sky?" The child asks with wide eyes. How old was his grief?

 

"Yes, she was her ancestor in fact. Her great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother in fact."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"For what?"

 

"Luce must have looked a lot like her."

 

"There have been plenty that looked like her, but Luce, she is - was - special. She had Sepira's face, her eyes, and hair. It hurt to look at her but it was a normal pain. I had seen so many. Even Aria - the one who the pacifier should have gone to had you not proven more suitable- looks like Sepira. But it wasn't her face, it wasn't even her eyes that shone so much like my Sky's that got to me. It was who she was. Her conviction, and brightness, the way she was kind and yet cold, the way that she smiled whenever her elements picked on each other lovingly. She was so much like Sepira." The Earthling release a bitter laugh. "She even betrayed those she was supposed to  care for just like Sepira. Abandoned them without remorse or hesitation because it was what they thought was right. It wasn't. It isn't."

 

The Earthling was rambling now, nearly incoherent, but this was better. Better than bottling it up until it overflowed and broke you. Better than keeping it to yourself and trying to put the pieces back together. 

 

"The Arcobaleno weren't enough for Luce, and I - we- weren't enough for Sepira." A broken sob tore through the air as the Mist Flames rose yet again, "why couldn't I have been enough?"

 

Tsuna doesn't hesitate, he gets closer to the man, uncaring of the Flames licking at his legs, and hugs the crying man. 

 

He does not speak, just rests his head on the Earthlings arm, and allows the other man to sob. 

 

It had to be painful to carry this around for so long without anyone to lean one.

 

He nuzzles into the man next to him, unconsciously letting his Flames comfort the man beside him. He can feel them burning beneath his skin, not quite ready to burst forth but close enough that they come to the distressed call of the element beside him. 

 

With a sniffle the Mist pulls away from the younger Sky, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Thank you, little one."

 

The young Sky beams back up at older man (and just where did those flowers and sparkles come from?)

 

"You're welcome!" 

 

The Earthling clears his throat and tries to regain some of his composure. It was embarrassing that he broke down in front of the young Sky the way that he had, but it felt so good just to be able to talk about with someone. "Do you still want to learn about the Arcobaleno?" He had already planned on giving the young Sky some information, but after the talk of Sepira and the quiet understanding from the boy beside him, well if he gave away some deeper information then no one but the two of them would know.

 

The younger Sky hummed, torn between the want of knowing and the buzzing inside of his head. He wanted to know about them, but it wasn't right. (Just like he needed to learn about Luce and Sepira from Kawahira, he needed to learn about the Arcobaleno from the Arcobaleno. Beside the nagging confirmed that any information that he got wouldn't help it. It would let him learn about his own, but he would lose trust before he even had the chance to gain it.)

 

"No, thank you." 

 

"No...?" He hadn't expected Tsunayoshi to deny his knowledge, in fact he had fully expected the child to jump at the chance to learn more about his assigned Elements. 

 

"No, it wouldn't be right."

 

Kawahira wants to argue, convince him that it is his right to know about the Elements they are his after all, his is their home, but he has a feeling that the child would not agree with his logic. (He was right, of course, because no matter how much a Sky was supposed to be a home, he did not own the people that would fall under his Sky. They were their own, even if they were his.)

 

Instead he just nods his head, easily bowing to the Sky beside him.

 

He blinks when the Sky leaps off of the bench, landing in front of his still smoldering Mist Flames. 

 

"I think it's time to go home for the day," Tsunayoshi smiles at the elder man. 

 

"I see, then I guess I will be seeing you." Kawahira rises from the bench with grace and ease, snuffing out the remainder of his Flames as he does so.

 

He goes to turn away but is stopped by small fingers latching onto his sleeve. 

 

Tsunayoshi blinks wide eyes at him. (They're amber, why are they amber? They shouldn't be amber.)

 

"Would you like to come with me," the Sky smiles.

 

Kawahira shouldn't. He should shake the boy off and leave him alone, he's done more than enough, more than what he would have done for anyone else. More than he has done for anyone else. And yet those wide, amber eyes stare  up at him with acceptance. He knows that the child will not stop him if he leaves, instead he will simply smile and do his best to understand. He doesn't owe the child anything after all, and he's completed what he's required to  do so why is he hesitating. (The dormant Sky sings beneath Tsunayoshi's skin calls for him, calms now that his own Mist is volatile after the conversation about Sepira. It's been so long since any Sky has called to him let alone calmed him, and he knows, logically, that the Sky before him already has Elements. Has the strongest in the world waiting for a home. But....)

 

"Yes," the Earthling smiles back. "I would like that very much." 

 

Maybe he deserved a home too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


	4. Honey in my Smile, Blood on my Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before she is Sawada Nana, she is Nozaki Nanami, the eldest daughter of her Family. And while they are not large they were still sought after, their knowledge more deadly than even the Flames that were so valued by the Mafia. And yet, Nanahiko fell for a Mafia man, one who lied to her. Ah, but she loves him despite it. Loves the distance that he gives her, the security and home that had allowed her to raise her Tsu-kun. She doesn't mind that he isn't home often, she likes it, relishes in it even, but her Tsu-kun needs a father. (No, he deserved a Father, but he didn't need one. Nana was making sure of that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-beta'd so if there's any mistakes just let me know!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I can't even begin to express how grateful I am to everyone. This story is currently at 576 Kudos, and 3903 hits! That's absolutely insane, I'm glad you all are enjoying this story.
> 
> Sadly, I'm back in university right now so updates might end up being a little slower than normal.

Before she is Sawada Nana, she is Nozaki Nanami, the eldest daughter of her Family. And while they are not large they were still sought after, their knowledge more deadly than even the Flames that were so valued by the Mafia. And yet, Nanami fell for a Mafia man, one who lied to her. Ah, but she loves him despite it. Loves the distance that he gives her, the security and home that had allowed her to raise her Tsu-kun. She doesn't mind that he isn't home often, she likes it, relishes in it even, but her Tsu-kun needs a father. (No, he deserved a Father, but he didn't need one. Nana was making sure of that.)

 

But then, out of the blue, he appeared. Just like he had when they first meet, when he courted her and claimed her as part of his Sky. 

 

She smiles at the man that stands next to her husband, pays attention to the ringing in her head and how her Mist goes to cover the traces of Tsu-kun's Flames. (She had nearly sobbed when she first relied what they were. So bright and pure and burning beneath her baby's skin just calling out for her.) 

 

They greet her politely enough, a kiss on the cheek from her husband and bow from his Boss. Nothing out of the ordinary, and when Timoteo compliments her home, how well she’s done and how hard she’s been working, she nearly preens. 

 

The only thing that stops her is the feeling of another approaching her home, she can the pulse of her Tsu-kun coming up the street. Growing nearer before its carefully covered. 

 

Every part of her is screaming to grab her child from the unknown and hide him away. (Her mind screams that he wouldn’t be safe in the house either but he has to be. This is his.  She won’t ever hurt him. She won’t let anyone else either.)

 

Instead, she ushers the two men up the steps. Claims that they should put down their things down.

 

When her Tsu-kun comes home wrapped in Mist not her own - not one of his own either, Nana can barely contain her snarl, her hand tightening on the knife she was using to cut vegetables. She cannot feel her son's Flames, his warmth is lost beneath the Mist and she wants to free it. The only thing that stops her is the way her Tsu-kun leans into the Mist around him like its natural - a part of him already. Instead she smiles, all teeth. A warning and kindness wrapped in one. 

 

"Tsu-kun! Welcome home," she chirps. Her Cloud and Mist subconsciously reaching out to her son.

 

"Mama, I'm home."

 

"It's a good thing you came home so soon, Tsu-kun! Papa came home and he brought a very nice man with him." 

 

Nana doesn't fail to notice the way that Tsuna leans further back into the unknown Mist at the mention of her husband and her boss, doesn't fail to notice the way his eyes flash amber. 

 

She doesn't speak on any of this. 

 

She is a Nozaki before she is a Sawada. She is a Mist before she is a wife, a Cloud before she is a Mist, and Tsu-kun's mother above all else. So she smiles and bids her time, sends her child out to play and watches the Mist move silently behind him like a shadow.

 

She hears her husband descended back down the stairs, his Boss following him without hesitation. (He must think her a fool, to bring Vongola Nono in her home and expect her not to know him. Not to notice the way that his eyes leave his husband and go out the back. Watching her Tsu-kun.) 

 

"Dear, my precious Tsu-kun is home and dinner should be done soon." She makes sure to emphasize the claim on her child. 

 

Timoteo's eyes widen at the Claim of the Cloud before him even against her own Sky. (And how the Sky before him even managed to claim such a Misty Cloud is still a loss for him. He knows that Iemitsu is strong, not as strong as his sons, but still a strong Sky for being mostly self-trained.)

 

But The Young Lion pays no mind to his wife words, does not hear the warning that coats them. Instead his face lights up at the news that his child has returned to him. Good, he was beginning to fear that he would have to drag him back home. 

 

Iemitsu walks up to his wife and gives her a kiss on the cheek, a smile growing on his lips at the giggle that follows, before heading out back to see his son. Timoteo follows behind with a polite smile to Nana. (And when she smiles back, if it’s with too many teeth, then well, what can a simple housewife do against the Boss of the Strongest Family in the world?)

* * *

She turns back when she hears a crash from outside, can feel the Flames of her son light in a way that they never have before being quickly covered with the unknown Mist yet again. What she sees turns her blood to ice. 

 

Vongola Nono is crouched in front of her son, his brows furrowed together with Iemitsu standing behind him. It seems innocent enough if not for the frightened look in her son's eyes, if not for the way he pushes further back into the Mist that seems to be trying to swallow him whole. If not for the fact that she knows, with an instinct taught by her mother, that the man in front of her son had meant to harm him. 

 

The breaking point comes when Timoteo turns back to Iemitsu (Nana holds her breath, hoping, praying, that her Sky won't disappoint her, won't back down from the elder of his Pack.) Iemitsu does not meet the other man's eyes, instead staring off into the distance as if he ignored it the actions would not have to lay on his conscious. 

 

She barely has time to blink before the man stretches his hand out to her son, and her instincts take over. She out in the yard before the Sky Flame can come to life on the man's finger. Instead dual Mist and Cloud push him back. 

 

"Leave." A single word ripples through the air. Nana snarls at the man staring up at her. 

 

The Flame dances on his finger even as she smiles at her. 

 

"Sawada-san, your son has very strong Mist Flames. It wouldn't be safe for them to be unchecked without a proper teacher."

 

Nana is not sure what to react to first. The fact that both her husband and his boss seem to think that her Tsu-kun is a Mist and not a Sky (Couldn't they feel the home that was her little boy? That called to her despite having a bound with Iemitsu already?) or the fact that the men before her think that she couldn't teach her own child about his Mist. (It may not be her primary but she worked and bleed for the strength that she has.)

 

"No." She does not care what they think, she decides. They do not know her nor do they know her child. 

 

Finally Iemitsu turns to his wife (to one of the few elements he was able to find), his voice is softer than she has ever heard it but it does nothing to quell the fire inside of her. "Nana, sweetie, please. It's not safe for the Tuna fishie he could get hurt, you wouldn't want that, now would you?"

 

Instead of soothing her with his force and Flames, it only furthers to anger her. Is, is belittling her? How  _dare_ he.

 

"Don't you even speak Sawada-san, not when you are content to stand idly by while he hurt my son." Nana snarls. Cloud rises to meet the dual Mist, as her Flames try to coax a message to her son and his protector. To go inside. Get away from this man with the flaming finger and his blood sire. 

 

"Our son, Nana." The Sky meets his Cloud's gaze head on. ('Do not back down from Clouds' was one of the most important pieces of advice in Mafia history. They follow the strong and will go with you if you can prove that your will is stronger than their own.)

 

(He forgets that the most important one is too never aggravate an already aggressive Cloud and never- ever- go after their young. They will rip you to shreds. Mafia training or not, a possessive Cloud protecting their child was worth a thousand men or more. Leave it to Iemitsu to forget that, or rather ignore it and hope that their Flame connection and marriage would be enough to convince the enraged Cloud to stand down. It was for the young supposed Mist's own safety after all.)

 

"No," Nana stalks forward, indigo and purple licking at her heels as she forces one of the strongest men in the world to move out of her path way. (Good she'll think later, that for all of the man's misgivings he knew enough to stay out of a rampaging Cloud's  way unless you wanted them to turn their ire on you as well. Though, she'll think with a smile, it's not like the man was innocent in his action either. Iemitsu might have been complacent but Timoteo was the one who was going to seal her son. As if he had the right to touch her child.) 

 

"No, my son." Nana stops in front of her Sky, her soft brown eyes now a deep purple, indigo specks shine through as they narrow. "My son, Sawada-san. Not yours."

 

"You can't take my son from me!" Iemitsu snarls back at the woman before him, his own Flames coming to his call, both in warning and in hopes that perhaps the presence of his Sky Flames would calm his Cloud. 

 

"Just try and stop me, Little Lion." 

 

Both men flinch back, neither expecting that, but Nana does not give them even a moment to gather themselves. She advances until she is nose to nose with the Sky. She looks him dead in the eyes and smiles. Honey and cyanide. (She'll make sure that she teaches this to her Tsu-kun. He is so, so, very kind and she wants him to stay kind. To stay Free. And sometimes do that you have to show you aren't afraid to be cruel.)

 

"Leave. My. Home." She pushes her husband back with every word, further away from the are her cub fled from, further away from where he could continue to do harm. "Do not come back." They would no longer be welcome here, in her home or in Namimori. She would make sure of that. (For all that Iemitsu was a mafia man, he was so blind. He only saw the softness, forgot that she was friends with the Hibaris. That she grew by their side side youth. He thought because she was gentle that she would submit, but she is a Misty Cloud. She will swallow him whole for even trying to touch her son.)

 

It is then that Timoteo steps in, his hand raised and palms turned to her in defeat. He smiles at her, barely a tug of his lips, but a smile nonetheless.

 

"I think that is quite enough, perhaps it would be best if we took our leave? Return at a later date?" He keeps his voice calm and even, carefully lacing his words with Sky Flames to try and calm the Cloud. 

 

"Yes, I think that is for the best, sir." Iemitsu sends a smile to his wife.

 

Both men wait for the Cloud to make her next move either to attack or stand down. When the tension finally leaves Nana's body, they allow themselves to let out a breath of relief. And when Nana turns on her heel without a word and stalks back into the house they follow silent. 

Nana checks after the unknown Mist the moment she gets into the house and find it and Tsu-kun hiding away within his room. Good. She doesn't want him to be around either of the men that are trailing after her. Doesn't really want him in the house while they are still here, but she wouldn't put it past either man to steal her child the moment he was out of her home. 

 

No, as much as she dislikes it, he would be safer here where she could intervene and stop them from ever touching her son. 

 

She wishes she had time to run up the stairs and check up on him but as the two men enter her home, she has to swallow down her desire and turn back to them. 

 

First she had to deal with the pests then she could go check up on her cub. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> Hope you all enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this.  
> Hopefully you all enjoyed it.  
> Comments and kudos are much appericated!
> 
> See you all again soon.


End file.
